Parasite Eve: Naomi's Version
by Demon Eyes Naomi
Summary: Now this is My personal Version.Now you people who've heard about Parasite Eve and never played it plus don wanna, this is your definite chance to know what happens! I've added new parts to it and it should be great! Enjoy!
1. The Dawn of a New Horror

It was Christmas Eve of 1997. There was a big crowd at Carnegie Hall and most of the people went to visit families. I was on a date with a guy and we were escorted in a limo to Carnegie Hall. We were the last to get there. I looked around and gave a sigh. Why am I doing this? I thought to myself. " Hey c'mon cheer up! You're the one who wanted to come here" my date said. " I dunno... I just... your right... I'll try to have more fun" I replied with a smile. " Yeah cheer up! we're gonna have a great time. I even got my dad to give us the best seats!" he said. We walked inside by the double doors leading to the auditorium. " We better hurry up. The first act has already started. " he mentioned. " What?! Already?!" I said with a surprise and went through the double doors to the auditorium and we got to our seats.

" Father please give me permission to marry Eva..." the actor who played Prince Edward said while bowing down to the King. " I FORBID IT!!!" the King boomed. " You know well what will happen if you do... Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!" the king said while glaring at the actress who played Eva. Edward got up from kneeling down to the King and walked to Eva to lean on her. " You don't understand... she is the one who's suffered after the deaths..." He said. " SHE is EVIL! GUARD! grab her!" the king ordered the guard. " ... and BURN her at the stake" the king said with a wicked stare. Prince Edward pushed back the guard angrily. " Father! " Edward cried out. " If you are sentencing her to death... that I ask you to take my life along with hers..." Edward said while kneeling down to the king. The King had a shocked look on his face and Eva gave a small gasp of fright. She turned around and walked up to the prince with a sad expression on her face. " Edward... " she said softly and the prince looked up at her. At that time she began to sing and she had a beautiful voice. I began to have a bad feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

I saw a green glow that came from the main actress' eyes and suddenly, the actors began to burst into flames. The audience around were a bit shocked. The actor who played Prince Edward started to go berserk and jumped off the stage onto the audience, burning them. People started to panic and began to run out of the Hall. The guy that was sitting in front of me had his hand burst into flames and then it happened to another and another. Soon everything and everyone started to burst into flames. A man from the upper level fell off the ledge, screaming. I looked up to see that the man was going to fall on me and I jumped out of the way just in time. People had serious burns and others were trampled or burned to death. The guard collapsed onto the curtains, catching it on fire. The fire spread fast on the curtains until it was all burning but during this scene of total chaos, the main actress still stood there unharmed..... and still continued to sing......


	2. Perfection

By the Time she finished her act, many people were horribly burned to death and others fled Carnegie Hall. The smell of charred flesh was strong and unbearable. To my surprise, my date was still here! He was taking cover on the side of me. I pulled out a gun from my dress and aimed it at the actress and my date stood up alarmed. " Jesus!... I don wanna... oh my god!...I... I" He kept stammering. "Go! Get outta here! NOW!" I Ordered and shoved him to the side. After he scrambled out, I ran towards the stage to arrest the main actress.

I got to the stage but when I got a good look at her, she was floating and her eyes were not brown but green. " Freeze!! NYPD!!" I shouted as I had my gun aimed at her. "Hmph... You're the only one who seems to be fine..." The actress muttered. I had a confused look on my face as I said " What?" The actress gave a smile. " Listen, your cells are trying to communicate...they're... calling out" She said with a following laugh. Suddenly, an energy collected in her hand to form a ball and she shot out her hand. The ball turned into an energy ray that was coming straight towards me. I quickly moved to the side and fired a shot at her. At that moment, a sudden wave of heat traveled through my body and I almost collapsed. "What's happening?!...My body!... It's... Getting hot!!" I cried out as a small light surrounded me and the surge of heat passed. The actress observed this and gave a smile. " .... Just as I thought..." she said. " What... Is this?! ... What did you DO TO ME!?" I shouted and fired another shot at her. Wounded, the actress floated there and energy stopped collecting in her hand. I still had my gun aimed at her. " Our bodies are communicating with each other..." She explained. I was even more confused than before. " WHAT?!... communicating what?... What do you want!?" I asked her. " The more you use that power... the more you will become like...me" She whispered.

" Power?! ... what power?! who ARE you?" I asked firmly. "Eve.." She whispered again. " Eve?" I echoed. Eve's smile suddenly turned into a frown. " I'm surprised you don't know me Aya... You should know me well" Eve said with disappointment in her voice. "What?" I said with confusion as a sudden flashback occurred. I saw a operating room with two operating tables and a curtain in between them. Reality slowly came back to me and I rubbed my eyes. Eve was still there staring at me with bright green eyes. "What is this?... what was that?" I said with curiosity. Eve only gave a laugh and quickly floated away to the backstage. " W-Wait! Where are you going?! I'm not through with you yet!" I cried out but I was only talking to myself.

I ran to the backstage to find A huge black hole in the ground. " I know she's down there..." I said to myself while peering down into the dark. I suddenly heard the screeching tires of squad cars and the sirens of the ambulance. " Sounds like my backup's arrived" I said and went to go meet them. Once I took a step outside, All guns were pointed at me. "Don't shoot I'm with the NYPD!" I said in a alarming voice. "What?" A police officer said confused while staring at me. " Look, I'm going to take out my badge... Don't shoot" I said carefully as I slowly pulled out my badge and showed it to everyone. They all gave a big sigh and put away their guns. I got some ammo from a fellow police officer and another one noticed that I didn't have a scratch on me. " Hey, why aren't you hurt?" He asked while examining me. "Don't ask me... That's somethin I wanna know" I said and went back into the Hall.

I went back to the backstage where the black hole still remained. It was a long drop and it was pretty dark. A little girl stood there in front of me with a green hospital gown with little red slippers. " Are you alone? It's dangerous here... You should go" I warned the girl. She stared at me with big aqua eyes that looked so familiar. Then, she giggled and ran off. I stood there as my heart pounded and I began to think of my sister, Maya. " That girl! ... It couldn't be!" I said to myself and ran after the girl. I ended up in a narrow hallway with doors on each side. I looked around for the little girl but she was no where to be seen.

I started to walk through the hall until I heard a rat that spooked me out. I noticed that the rat seemed like it was in pain. It started to make loud growls and screeches as it clenched its stomach. Another loud cry came from it and I looked closely to see that its teeth grew larger, longer, and sharper. Realizing that this wasn't a ordinary rat anymore, I backed away from it until my back hit the concrete wall. The rat started to grow bigger and bigger than its original size. It grew to that point where it was almost bigger than a dog. As it grew, its skin started to rip and stretch, exposing its red flesh. Orange like slime started to drip from the rat's body and formed large puddles on the ground. The skin on the rats nose ripped and curled back as skin hung loosely from its nose and eyes. The sound of ripping skin and dripping slime made me cringe and my stomach churn. The tail dripped with slime and the tip of the tail ripped and split into three sides, like a claw. It make loud bellows and high pitch squeals.

I couldn't move, I was terrified of what I was seeing. It growled and screeched at me while it's tail lashed around like a whip. I held my gun tightly and froze. The monstrous rat hissed and suddenly charged at me. I drew my gun and started to constantly shoot at the rat until my clip ran empty. It took the hits but it still kept charging. It took a leap, ready to jump on me and tear me to shreds. I jumped out of the way just in time as the rat slammed against the wall head first and slumped to the ground. Odd colored blood and orange like ooze were smeared all over the smashed wall. The was twitched and squeaked but two shots ended its suffering. The body of the rat quickly began to melt away into a large puddle of ooze. I noticed a clip of ammo that was stuck in the slime and grabbed it out. " Jesus!" I exclaimed while holding my chest to keep it from exploding. " Did 'Eve' do that to the rat?!... What's going on HERE?!" I hurried away from the mess, Hoping that I wouldn't run into more.

I went into one door on the left side where it happened to be an office of some sort and there were a rack of clothes on the far side of the room. A familiar smell of charred flesh revealed a body lounged on the desk. I walked around the body and by the rack of clothes. I quickly moved a portion of the clothes to the side and a parrot flew out, flying around in circles by the ceiling. "HOT HOT!! HELP HELP!!" the parrot squawked. I saw a phone on the desk next to the charred body. " I'd better notify Baker about this... And call Daniel..." I murmured. I leaned towards the phone, trying to not touch the body. I stepped on a bottle and slipped. I hit the body and grasped the desk to keep from falling while giving a scream. I regained my balance, and shaken, I went to use the phone to notifiy Daniel to come down ASAP. As I was walking out of the room, I noticed something shiny that was next to the charred body. "Whats this?" I said to myself as I picked it up. " Huh... it must be the key for the other rooms..." I said while walking out of the office. I encountered two more of those monsters and took them down. The key was pretty useful when I got into another room. It was a nice dressing room and a parrot was perched on a chair, staring at me. " Merry Christmas Merry Christmas!! Goodbye!" the parrot squawked and started to mutate into a black bird with two legs fused into one leg. I quickly got out of the room and ran across to the other room. I got into the dressing room and shut the door. " What the hell is going on here?!" I thought to myself. There was a book on the dresser that caught my eye. I went to the dresser that contained the diary and I began to read the diary that started from November...

November 3 Monday,

The Christmas show is set! This has been my dream! The main actress has a solo concert at the theater in Central Park. I took all the medication to get here. I HAVE to get the lead part! I'll even sell my soul to the devil if I have to...

November 17 Monday,

The cast was announced and Suzanne and I are double cast. I want to play the part alone but everyone knows she's good...

November 21 Friday,

I think I'm overdoing it. My body's getting hotter than ever for some reason. I'd better take more medication...

December 6 Saturday,

I collapsed today. I lost consciousness after my body got hot. I don't care if I die...I just want to get through with this show...

December 10 Wednesday,

I passed out again... They told me to go to the doctor and get some rest. If this continues, Suzanne will definitely take my part. I need to get better. I'd better take more medication...

December 11 Thursday,

Suzanne was burned in a apartment fire. Is it because I wanted that part so bad? God forgive me...

December 17 Wednesday,

It looks like I'll be in the lead. I'd better take more medication and work it.

December 23 Tuesday,

Opening night went smoothly. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We should have the biggest crowd of the season. And... I have the solo concert the next day at Central Park. But I'm not feeling well... I'd better take more medication...

" For what? Why is she taking so much?! She must have a drug problem..." I wondered and snatched another key that was underneath the diary. I left the room and continued to search for any survivors. I entered another dressing room where I stumbled onto two more burned bodies. I checked the lockers and found good medicine to use. While I was checking the lockers, A small groan came from one of the bodies. I quickly rushed to the person's aide. " Hold on! I'll call the paramedics!" I assured the actress. As soon as I got up to my feet, the actress grabbed my arm. "M... Melissa.... She's a... monster" The actress said in pain. " Don't try to talk now. Melissa? ... Melissa the main actress?!" I asked. " She... probably got to Suzanne... too....You'll have to... Stop…her.." The actress said and gave out her last breath. "No! Please wake up! Hang in there!" I cried out but she gave no response. She was dead.

I exited that room and entered another one across from it. I opened the door and a clown yelped. " AHHH!! Here take it! Take everything! Its all on the counter!" He panicked as he pointed to the counter. I sighed in relief and lowered my weapon. " Don't scare me.. I'm with the NYPD" I said. " Your the one who scared ME lady! I was only getting ready.... you know, only STAFF are allowed in here..." he remarked with a cocky attitude. " There was an incident... you'll have to evacuate" I said calmly. " What? You're kidding right?! Hey I'm not dying here tonight! SEE YA!" The clown said and pushed past me and out of the door. Moments later I heard a blood curling scream that was cut short.

I exited the room and noticed a blood trail going all the way down to the other end of the hall, where I first started. While I was following the trail, the blood started to turn into huge puddles of blood. When I looked up ahead, there was a mutilated body in its own puddle of blood. Body parts were scattered everywhere and blood was spattered all over the walls. I cupped my mouth to keep from vomiting. " I-It was the clown from the dressing room!" I thought to myself. Suddenly, the body began to move. Terrified, I jumped back, aiming my gun at the body. A rat slowly emerged from behind the body. It sneered and hissed at me but I still had my gun aimed at it. I broke out into a cold sweat and my hands were trembling. The rat was eating the clown's body! The monstrous rat grasped its razor sharp teeth around the clown's head. It began to twist and jerk until the head was ripped off. I cringed and my stomach began to churn again as the sound of ripping flesh and snapping bone echoed. Five shots took care of the rat and I quickly ran away from the gruesome mess.

I came up to the double doors that were in the middle of the hall. " This is it... This is where Eve must be..." I said to myself. I used the key that I found from the diary and pushed the double doors open...


	3. Eve

I entered the piano room and saw Eve in the far left corner of the room playing the piano. Eve played a lovely sound... but I had my gun aimed at her as I walked slowly towards her. Eve seemed to be in a trance, playing the piano and muttering to herself. "I'm...Melissa.... I'm... NO!...I...I am... I... am... 'Eve'...." She ranted. There was a sudden change of expression from a trance like state to a terrified state. Then it seemed as if she was possessed with an unknown evil. " Nucleic domination has finally come to an end once and for all..." She said in a two tone voice. "What?!" I said alarmed. Soon after, her skin started to turn a pale white and she seemed terrified once again. "I'm... I'm... Getting Hot!!!" She screamed out as her arms grew longer and her hands got bigger and bigger. Her nails grew longer and sharper. Eve began to float off from her seat and smashed the piano keys with her monstrous hands. Her red dress melted into her skin and her hair formed into branches of some sort. She gave a abnormal giggle as her transformation was complete.

"What the hell IS she?!" I thought to myself. " Once again... the day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!" She said in a celebrating voice. Then Eve looked down at me and snickered. Then soon laughed. "Looks like you need some time girl... until your mitochondria is completely FREE... " She snickered. A sudden ball of energy quickly formed into her hand and she swiftly shot a powerful ray then before. I had no time to dodge it and it pounded my gut. The wind was knocked right out of me. The ray was so powerful that it flew me to the wall, leaving the wall crushed as I fell off and landed hard onto the ground, knocked out. I heard another giggle and a big crash... then everything was silent.

I had a strange dream... A dream this time with the same room and the little girl that I saw. She was on the left operating table, just lying there motionless. "What? Where is this? Is that.... Is that the little girl that I saw?... No... It's..." I kept thinking as I saw that little girl on the operating table. Then, A doctor slowly walked towards the operating table and began to ponder. I didn't get a good look at his face since he was facing the other way but, he looked familiar. " That doctor! Wait!" I thought again but the dream ended. I woke up on the hard wood floor and my gut had an unbearable pain. I stood up weakly and looked around for Eve but she was gone. " Dammit!" I cursed then held my gut in pain. Then a sudden small light surrounded me and the pain slowly faded away until it was gone. " Did... Did I just heal myself?" I thought. " Huh... Weird..." I mumbled softly. I came by the piano where Eve was before she turned into that creature. The piano keys were smashed beyond repair. " So... much power to do that?" I said to myself. By the side of the piano, there was another hole leading down to the sewers. "Where'd she go?" I wondered as I peeped into the black hole. " Here goes nothing..." I sighed and jumped down into the hole. I landed in waist deep sewage water and began to walk towards the other end. I saw the little girl again but this time she was crying. " ?! Hey your that little girl I saw at the theater! Are you lost?!" I asked with caution. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her cheeks and then ran towards the door on the left side. The little girl hurriedly pushed open the door. "Hey Wait! Little girl! Don't.... go...." I called out to her but she ran out. I chased after her but when I went past the door, she was nowhere to be seen again. " I hope she's ok..." I said to myself but I still worried about her yet, I wanted to know who she was. That girl looked so familiar. I walked all the way to the end where a gate was and a switch on the side of it. I pushed the switch and the gate opened. Inside that part of the sewers, Eve floated there in her creature like form waiting for me. It was basically a no way out room. On the far end where Eve was, had iron bars. EVE! Hold it right there!" I said as I ran towards her. I stopped right in front of her but my body started to get hot again. " M-My body's getting .... hot again!" I thought in a panic but my body was back to normal in a few moments. Eve only laughed and gave an evil look. " Aya's ready to take me on just by herself. Well, even if you did have more people with you, they'd just BURN right?! Everyone else except you... you.. are..." She said with a sinister voice. I started to get even more angry than before. " Tell me Eve! Why? ... Why me!? Why am I the only one?!" I shouted at her furiously. "You'll find out eventually.... Even if you don't understand... Don't worry... Your Mitochondria will... They've always known..." Eve said with a sneer. " I'm going to give you some time... Some time to think and some time to evolve... And the day shall arrive when you will.... AWAKEN... " she said and then turned to the iron bars that trapped her inside this area with me. She stared at her hands for a moment then It started to turn into a gel like substance. Soon, her whole body started to melt into gel and slid through the iron bars. The gel mushed up together and started to take the form of Eve. Eve shrieked and her features started to take place until her whole body was back to normal. Eve Turned around and waved to be goodbye as if I was supposed to die right after.

A sudden change in the water alerted me as I saw a fin of some sort poke out of the water. Armed with my gun, I waited until the unknown creature was to emerge from the water. Then the creature came out. Its skin was green and soft. It had unusual patterns on it and the strangest feature of it was, that it had no eyes. Its mouth was huge and contained many sharp, black teeth. Electricity surged between its teeth and it gave frightening growls but I stood my ground. It sensed my presence in the area and whipped its tail around. It hit my arm hard and I spun around, tossing my gun in the water. "Shit!" I cursed as I started to look for the gun frantically. It gave a loud roar and lashed its tail again but I managed to duck. I fell in the sewage water and quickly looked for my gun. The huge crock came slowly by me and slashed around with its huge claws. It slashed my back with a wild hit. "AHHHH!!!" I cried out in pain and finally felt my gun. I snatched it and ran out of the way. Dripping wet in sewage water, I desperately looked around for something to use against the monster. It roared and bellowed, trying to look for me. I knew that I would use all of my ammo just to take it down but it wouldn't be enough.

My gun was too weak and the crock was too big. "C'mon Aya... THINK!" A pipe that had 'CAUTION FLAMMABLE' caught my eye. "That's it!" I thought to myself. "HEY! OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Just as I thought, The crock fell for the bait. It started to charge towards me at a slow rate. "heh.." I snickered and waited for the right moment. Finally, the crock ran right next to the flammable pipe and I shot the pipe several times. Soon after, it exploded and a huge fire explosion swallowed the monster, slamming it into the other pipes. It roared and bellowed. It was a great plan but the fire started to spread quickly and I dove into the water just in time as the fire spread out all over the place and then disappeared. I surfaced the water and looked at the monster. It was engulfed in flames as it still struggled against it but the flames still continued to eat it alive. A few moments later, the mighty crocodile gave up and plunged into the water, burned to a crisp. I got up weakly again but that surrounding light cured me. Pissed off more than ever, I shouted to the top of my lungs. " WHEN WILL 'I' AWAKEN!? JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT EVE!!!"

I got out of the sewers and back into the Hall... I walked out of the front door where my backup was gone and a news reporter in a orange trench coat and a red bowtie stared at me in surprise.

He quickly ran up to me and shoved the microphone in my face. He made a hand motion to his cameraman and the red light turned on, signaling that it was rolling. " We're here like in front of Carnegie Hall which has become a scene of complete chaos!" He said to the camera. Then shoved the mic. into my face again. "Miss! You are the sole survivor of this horrible ordeal, CORRECT!?" He asked with so much curiosity seen in his face. He soon interrupted me and started to talk to the camera again. " Until now, this combustion theory has been acknowledged only by occult enthusiasts... " "Please... Just.... leave me alone..." I said irritatedly. "This incident happened to take place on... Christmas Eve, of all nights!" He said to the camera then turned to me. " I would like to represent the citizens of the city and interview you exclusively..." He said while a black man in a tan suit was walking up to him. The man coughed and the reporter turned around to only get a fist in his face. The reporter gave a yelp of pain as he landed on the ice cold floor. He rubbed his cheek that was now bruised and stared at the man in the tan suit. " A-Are you Crazy!?" He screamed at the man then turned to his cameraman. " Jim!? Did you get this on tape!?" He cried out. "Scram buddy!" The man smirked at the reporter. I was glad he did that and smiled at him wearily. " Daniel..." I said to the man in the tan suit. Daniel, the tall black man in the tan suit, was my partner in the NYPD. Everyone would always mention us as the father and daughter team but we're not related. We both got in the squad car, ready to take me home. Daniel had a concerned look on his face when he saw me. " Aya... are you OK? That was really something that happened back there..." He mentioned. "Yes... Oh but my date" I said with worry. I just hope that the guy didn't get himself killed. "Hah! Heard from a cop that your boyfriend ran outta there like a wuss! haha!" Daniel said, trying to cheer me up but seen the worried look on my face. " Err... sorry your date didn't go well...ahem..." I looked at him. " It's not like that! I had him escort me 'cuz he kept pestering me for a date" I protested. " Yeah but of all places... the opera?! Now there's a story! Ha! So why the opera? Is that the 'in' thing right now?" he teased. " Saw the ad in the paper.. I dunno.. It just caught my eye.." I shrugged. " Don't tell me you were onto this case!? haha.. so you finally got some instinct in ya huh?" he asked in suprisement. He reminded me about his 8 year old boy, Ben. "... Instinct?... Daniel, shouldn't you be with your son? It's Christmas Eve..." I asked. "He knows his dad's a cop... My boy understands... ANYWAY, to change the subject, I heard many things from people who were there... but this is one HELL of an incident huh?!" I turned to the window, tired. " Mitochondria... Mitochondria?.... Symbiosis?... When I was in the hospital?" I muttered to myself and slowly started to fall asleep. " Hey Aya.... You asleep? Oh well... Don't blame ya... after what you've been through tonight..." I heard him saying and I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

End Of Day One: Resonance


	4. Day II: Fusion The beginning of the end

The News About Carnegie Hall spread like wildfire. On every station, there was live footage of people running out of Carnegie Hall. While I was getting and watching the news, I saw myself standing in front of Carnegie Hall with that annoying news reporter in the orange coat. My eyes widened and I quickly shut the TV off. I grabbed my black leather jacket and was out the door.

While I was driving to the precinct, I passed by two officers. " Great job Aya!" the two officers rooted. I looked behind and gave a wave. Later on, I finally made it to the precinct and parked in the parking lot. I entered the precinct in the lobby and saw a chubby man who was behind a desk working on his computer. He noticed that I came in and gave a smile. " Heeeey Aya! How's it goin'? " He asked. " Hey Eddie... I guess I'm alright" I said with a tiring sigh. " That was some incident huh?" Eddie chuckled. I gave a small smile and went to Bakers office where our office is also.

As soon as I opened the door to our office, Nix, Warner, and Daniel all looked at me in surprise. " Hey you ok? You ought to be resting" Daniel said as I closed the door and met up with the group. " I wish I could, but I'm the only one who knows what happened last night" I sighed. Then Daniel stepped in to fill me in on what I missed. " I've been gathering some info. on Melissa. She's got no relatives and no close friends. She was sick often and always on some kind of medication. The people at the opera said they were amazed that she could even stand on stage. Her apartment burned down right after the incident so we have no info. on her medication." Nix, a forty Yr. old detective who's lost most of his hair except on the sides with pale skin. He was wearing his white long sleeve shirt where his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and pale khaki pants. " So...what's this spontaneous combustion stuff all about?" Nix asked while scratching his head. " It wasn't exactly spontaneous" I explained. " People were actually set on fire." Warner, another detective in his twenties or thirties, wearing dark Khaki coat and pants. " Oh c'mon! Like one of those ESP things?" He said while running his fingers through his stiff, bright red hair. " That's' the best way to describe it for now" I said with a shrug. " ESP huh? Well I'm no buying it" he said while crossing his arms. " I believe her" Daniel said, sticking up for me as always. " After all, Aya's the only witness so far." He said. " If you're gonna take on a suspect like that, You'd better take a better sidearm" Daniel told me. I agreed with Daniel and went to Baker's office where I gave him my report of what happened last night. Baker, who's our boss, is a big old man in a blue suit. He's been friends with Daniel for a long time. Baker gave a long sigh and closed the file containing my report. " I read your report... Still hard to believe but we can't deny all those deaths" Baker concluded. He grabbed out a paper and started to scribble down words. " We're gonna go all out to solve this case. Make sure you're well equipped" Baker instructed and handed the modification permit to me. " Go down to the weapons department and give this permit to Torres." I nodded and put it in my pocket. " Yes Sir."


	5. The Confrence

I went downstairs to the weapons department where a scrawny guy with his long dark brown hair gelled back and tied. He saw me and fixed his police uniform and his black vest. Then he leaned on the counter and gave me a smile. " Heeeeey there good-lookin!" He grinned. "Cut the crap Wayne. Where's Torres?" I said lamely as I walked in. " Psh...That baldy? Who Knows?" He chuckled. " So... What'll be? Shotgun? Rocket Launcher-" Wayne said before getting cut off by a booming, stern voice. " WAYNE!!" I thirty year old man wearing his police form said. He was bald on the top of his head but had long brown hair on the sides that was tied up. Torres looked pretty good for his age and had a goatee. Wayne, who was startled by Torres yelling, stood up perfectly straight. " Y-Yes Sir!" Wayne stammered. " Argh... Idiots like you are the reasons why guns won't disappear from this country!" Torres stressed. " Get your ass back to weapons storage! You're to far from ready to be handling guns in here." Wayne held up his hands in surrender and walked out from behind the counter. " OK OK OK ...sheesh.." Wayne muttered.

"Torres, I need some equipment" I told him. " For last night's case? Heard it was quite a mess" Torres said while going into his little workplace. " But as long as cops rely on guns, criminals will too. Its a vicious cycle. I hate to hand a weapon to a young cop like you .... but I hear this isn't you ordinary crook. I guess I can't send you empty-handed" Torres said while looking for a weapon. He finally found the right rifle and handed it to me. It was a M16A1, A pretty strong rifle. I carried the rifle and it was pretty good, yet heavy. " Here... this is the most powerful gun I can allow you to have. Captain Baker already notified me but show your permit again" Torres said. I gave him my permit and the new rifle so he can modify it. Since Torres worked here so long, he had quick hands and finished modifying it in no time. He handed back the rifle. " All set.. But just remember, Cops own guns for protection. Don't let the guns own you" He said. I left some equipment with Wayne and in exchange, He gave me some neat tune up techniques.

While I was going back to Baker's office, I saw a little eight year old black boy in a red jacket and red pants, wandering around. " Hey there, you lost?" I asked the boy. The boy looked up at me with a confused look. " ... ahhh..." the boy said while scratching his head. At the same time, Daniel was walking around the place and found Ben and I talking. " Ben?!" He said in surprise and came by us. The boy turned around and jumped for joy. " Daddy!" he yelped. " Hmm... So this is Ben" I said with a smile. Daniel patted Ben's head. " Ben, this is Aya" he said while pointing to me. " Now, what are you doing here?" Ben pulled out tickets from his pocket and held it up to Daniel. " Tickets?... Oh yeah.. the concert..." Daniel said with his hand to his face. Then he looked down at his son who was holding the tickets and smiling. " Sorry son... daddy's really busy today" he told Ben as his smile quickly turned into a frown. " I promise I'll make up for-" Daniel said before Ben grew angry and cut him off. " FINE!" Ben yelled and ran out of the police station. Daniel tried calling him back but he was gone. " Guess every kid needs a mother.." Daniel sighed. " That's not true!" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder " I was raised by my father too, after my mother died. I'll always be grateful for him." Daniel remained silent for a minute and then pushed my hand away softly. " Yeah, well his mother's still alive" he sighed sadly and walked away slowly.

I went to Baker's office once again because Cathy, another officer, told me that Baker was looking for me. I stood by the door. " Sir... You were looking for me?" I asked. Baker noticed me by the door and stood up. " Yes. We're having a press conference and I want you there too." My eyes widened. " Me?" I almost squeaked. " That's right. You'll be on national television as sole survivor of that incident" As surprised as I was, I really hated being on T.V. " Oh no.... Not the reporters again! they're so irritating!" I thought to myself , trying to keep a straight face. " I see..." I nodded. " But you only answer when I ask you" Baker instructed. " The Media is just looking for anything to grill us about. They may even turn you into a suspect. So let me do the talking. Understood?" Baker said. " Yes sir" I said. " OK then...lets go meet the press" Baker said with a sigh.

The meeting was held in our meeting room, which is pretty small. Reporters and cameramen couldn't all fit into the room so some had to stay in the hall and tape from there. Even outside, there was many reporters just waiting for me to come out so they can poke microphones in my face. I was literally blinded from all of the camera flashes as Baker and I were escorted by two police officers. I had to squeeze into the meeting room. Finally, We stood in front of dozens of chattering reporters that filled the entire room. The meeting soon began and all of the reporters soon were quiet. One reporter in a fancy red suit, stood up to ask her question. " So you are saying that this could be the work of a terrorist?" the young reporter asked. " That's what we currently speculate" Baker said into the microphone. The reporter was satisfied and sat down, taking notes. Another reporter in a black suit, stood up to ask his series of questions. " How about the accounts of officers and firemen at the scene bursting into flames?" the reporter asked. "That was due to a rare, highly flammable chemical used to start the fire" Baker explained. " Another question. Then how did Detective Brea survive without so much as a minor burn?" The reporter asked. " This is a result of her quick thinking and training as an officer-" Baker said before the reporter shouted rudely. " I'm asking HER the question!" Baker became quiet and looked at me, waiting for what I was gonna say.

I stepped up to the microphone in front of the reporters. " She said that my Mitochondria were a mutation" I replied. Then there was a commotion among the reporters. They took more pictures of me and scribbling down notes like crazy. " AYA!" Baker said in shock and anger. " Your... Mitochondria? Who said this?" the same reporter asked. " Melissa...no, she was Eve, But according to a report, Melissa Pearce was killed in a fire! Melissa did die. Her body was taken over by this... Eve" I explained. "What's this Eve? some kind of alien?!" Another reporter asked with confusion. Soon, the press started to panic and they were louder than before. Baker stepped up. " People People please!!" Baker said frantically. " She is very tired and we are still investigating... That will be all for today" Baker said and led me out of the crowd while the two officers tried to calm down the press and hold them off.


	6. To the Museum of Natural History

We went back to Baker's office where Daniel and Nix waited. Baker faced the window and looked down at all of the news reporters were, crowding the entrance. "Aya… I thought I told you not to say anything…" Baker said in a low voice. " … I'm telling the truth sir…" I said. Baker turned around and angrily striked his desk. "That's not the point! Who's going to believe you?!" He shouted. "You'll only stir up the media and cause people to panic!" I looked down at the floor, realizing that he was right. Suddenly Baker's phone rang so he answered it.

" Baker here… Who?… What does he want? Well put him through then" He responded and waited for a few minutes. " This is Captain Baker here… What? Meet? … You'll have to speak up!…yes…What? … Yes all right" Baker said impatiently then put his hand over the speaker. "Some Japanese scientist I think. I couldn't understand his English too well. He was raving about some mito-something… Says he's coming over here" Baker explained as I looked up. "Is it mitochondria?" I asked quickly. "You mean the thing in the cell that makes energy from oxygen?" Nix asked with curiosity. "Might of heard about that in school" Daniel said while scratching his head. " That's what Eve said… That it's time for mitochondria to be set free…" I said quietly. Nix suddenly became quiet. "Sir, I'm taking Aya to go talk to that researcher" Daniel told Baker. Baker nodded while holding the phone. " Go. Better get there before the media. It might explain this phone call too" Baker instructed. " Yes sir" Daniel said and put his hand on my shoulder. " "C'mon Aya."

While we were stuck in some traffic, I started to wonder about who was this person. "Where are we going?" I asked. Daniel screeched to a stop and honked at a taxi driver who seemed to be cursing at him. " We're going to the Museum of Natural History" Daniel replied as the rude driver sped off. " Dr. Hans Klamp'll be there." _Dr. Hans Klamp? Sounds familiar… _I thought to myself. "Dr. Klamp? What's his area of research?" I asked with curiosity. " Well, according to the papers, he's working on a new theory. Mitochondria something, but it seems to cover the whole genetic spectrum" Daniel explained and stopped quickly again because of a man in a sweat suit and a CD player ran out in front of the car. " Godammit…" He muttered under his breath. " That's pretty odd to have a PH.D and be working in a museum" I said. We drove off again and Daniel was getting a bit edgy. Usually, in the afternoons, traffic wasn't so bad, it was just the dumb drivers. " Well, he's pretty anti-social and doesn't like to waste his time outside research" He explained. I rolled my eyes and gave a sigh. " OH GREAT we're gonna have a grand time with this one" I muttered, irritated. Daniel chuckled.

" Yea Yea… I know where your going with this… Just be careful next time huh?"

"Are you referring to the press conference?"

"Yea…"

"Daniel? Why do you kiss the chief's butt? You two joined the force at the same time, didn't you?" I asked while staring out the window. Daniel gave a sigh. " Yea… but that was years ago… Now he's my boss" Daniel said as he stopped in front of the museum and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and gave a long whistle as he got out of the car. " It's been a while since I've visited the museum. Dino exhibit… loved those things when I was a kid!" He said joyfully and stared at the concrete building in awe. Then He eyed at a sign that said " dino exhibit closed" and gave a frown. "Hmm … its closed today…" He murmured and spotted a guard standing by the entrance. " Well, let's see what he can do for us" Daniel said and started to walk up the stairs that was caked with snow. I quickly caught up with him at the top where he greeted the old guard.

"Hey there! How ya doin' ?" Daniel greeted with a cheerful smile. The guard kept shivering and blowing hot air into his cupped hands. " Doin' ok… Pretty cold today though… How bout yourself?" the guard asked. "We're with the NYPD. We're here to see a Dr. Klamp. He works here, doesn't he?"

The guard turned around and unlocked the big door. "Sure does, as a matter of fact, he's up there in his room right now" The guard babbled as he opened the door but stopped and gave a concerned look at us. " Did he do something?" Daniel gave an assuring smile. " Nah… We just wanna talk to him, that's all" he replied and walked inside. " Thank you. It shouldn't take long" I said to the guard and walked inside.


End file.
